Because You Live
by loveREMIX
Summary: *based on the 1st OVA* Suboshi's thoughts as he saves Yui from Tenkou, and ends up risking his life to save her. A short, song-fic. R&R, won't you, please?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. It belongs to the amazing Yuu Watase! *bows down to her* However, I do own Suboshi!! He's mine, I tell ya! Mine, mine, mine! Joke!! ^_^ Suboshi still belongs to his rightful creator… (mumbles something) however, he does belong to me in my dreams! Ha!

**Notes:** This songfic is set inside the 'Universe of the Four Gods' in the 1st OVA, where Suboshi possesses Amiboshi's body and rescues Yui, and, dies as well. (sniffs) But before we get to that part, we have the 'flashback' scenes. That's just Suboshi remembering all the times he's had with Yui when he was still alive. Oh, while reading this, I suggest you go and put on the song "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney! Trust me, it'll be better that way. This is a song-fic after all, rights? And if you do know the song, you can go, follow the lyrics, and sing!!

**Song:** "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney. Pls go and put on the song while your reading this! It'll give more feeling and make more sense when you're going to read this fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_*Flashback*_**

'_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart. It's the end of the world in my mind..'_

Some say love is not for sinners, I now believe that isn't true… because someone like myself was able to fall in love with you…

You see, I always thought that life was just a long journey of endless tragedy, and only coming across happiness and joy once in a thousand miles…

But I was wrong.

'_Your voice pulls me back like a wake-up call…'_

_I've been looking for an answer… somewhere… I couldn't see that it was right there…_

_But now I know what I didn't know."_

I knew I was wrong the moment you made me come into your comforting embrace. When I thought that my brother, the most important person in my life had died, I felt that half of me was ripped apart. I thought then that my already-shattered life had been broken down completely. But your tears and your rare but beautiful smile gave me something to hold on to. Your very soul was enough to keep the darkness from illuminating my life, and from coming into my heart.

'_Because you live and breathe. Because you make me believe in myself, when nobody else can help… because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky…'_

I'm really, very thankful I've met you, Lady Yui… you've touched my heart, and you've touched my soul. You've changed all of my hopes and dreams, and most importantly, you've changed my life.

'_I'm so glad I found an angel… someone. Who was there when all my hopes fell… I wanna fly, lookin' in your eyes.'_

I love you, Lady Yui… right then, the moment you filled my sorrow with your love, it was then I knew that I would live for you, and only you. I was born for you… I was born to serve you, and to love you… And I will always treasure these feelings I have for you deep in my heart. It's because of you, I now have something to live for…

Even in death…

_***End of Flashback***_

I never thought that the Heavens would be so kind to me to give me this second chance to hold you in my arms again, to wipe away all your tears, to protect you…

to die for you.

and now, I feel myself slowly drifting away into the world of death, and I feel that all my being and my strength is slowly slipping away… I feel my brother and me are combined and merging into one soul, yet we still have our own separate hearts.

But that doesn't seem to matter right now. Nothing seems to matter except for you, Lady Yui. Not this evil enemy that is keeping you prisoner, not Taiitsukun, not the Suzaku Warriors. You.

'_Because you live there's a reason why. I carry on when I lose the fight. I want to give what you've given me, always…'_

… And it is you, Lady Yui, that I save once more. It's you, I hold in my arms right now, as my blood is shedding as sacrifice to save you.

I look at your face one last time… the moon brightly cascading it.

Didn't I tell you before? I live for you and only for you. And now, I will die for you.

'_Because you live, and breathe. Because you make me believe in myself, when nobody else can help. because you live, girl, my world. has twice as many stars in the sky…'_

Now, I will say one last thing before I leave for all eternity… "I love you, lady Yui… Aishiteru."

I'm glad I was able to see you again… and I will die for you as much as you need it. My life will always be yours, Lady Yui.

I love you, and I'll always will. Even beyond death.

'_Because you live… I live…'_

END!! Owari!! ^.^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ta-dah! So… how was it?! ^^ My very first song-fic!! I'm experimenting on different writing-styles, so, I hope I got this one correct. If not, at least let me score a 5/10. Haha..! I'm suppoed to be writing "Between Dreams and Reality" right now, and F.Y.I peoples, yes, I'm getting to work on that fic right now!! Review and lemme know what ya think!


End file.
